Morning Hyung!
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Di pagi hari tanpa sengaja SeungRi membuat Hyungnya kesakitan akibat bekas kecelakaan diatas panggung WorldTour-nya apa permintaan Maaf Seungri? BigBang's FanFict, G-Dragon X SeungRi,DLDR!


.: Author : **ArRusWari96**

.: Cast : G-Dragon,SeungRi

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

GD dan SeungRi milik mereka sendiri dan keluarganya kecuali GD yang juga milik saya /plak, Alurnya dari pemikiran n imajinasi di kepala Author ini.

Pairings yang dipakai adalah Official Pair.

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,BoyXBoy,G-Ri a.k.a NyongTory,OneShot*_ push-up dance_*,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup* *di deathglare GD*

.

.

.

.

_Di pagi hari tanpa sengaja SeungRi membuat Hyungnya kesakitan akibat bekas kecelakaan diatas panggung WorldTour-nya apa permintaan Maaf Seungri?_

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mata mengerjap ngerjap di dalam sebuah kamar hotel. Lee Seunghyun- atau yang kita kenal dengan nama panggung SeungRi merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu hanya menatap langit langit kamar tersebut. Di sampingnya hyungnya G-Dragon masih tidur dengan lelap sembari memeluknya dengan agak sedikit posesif. Seungri hanya menatap hyung-nya yang masih lelap tertidur. Bagaimana tidak hyung-nya ini kan sedang melakukan Solo World Tour pertama-nya sudah pasti lelah. Sementara ia menjadi salah satu guest di Tour hanya kembali menatap hyung-nya itu. Diruangan itu hanya terdengar deru nafas-nya,Nafas GD dan suara jam berdetik. Ia lalu mencoba menggeser tangan hyung-nya itu dari pinggangnya lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa-nya.

Setelah nyawa-nya terkumpul,SeungRi hanya menatap hyungnya dari atas hingga bawah- ah maksudnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki karena hyungnya itu masih tertidur lelap. Ketika ia melihat ke bagian kaki hyung-nya itu entah kenapa ada rasa sesak di dada. Ia tahu itu bukan kesalahannya dan hanya kecelakaan ringan tapi entah kenapa ia merasa dada-nya sesak akan sesuatu.

Hyung-nya itu terkilir ketika berada di atas pangungg ketika sedang melakukan konser world tour di salah satu Negara. Seungri menghela nafas. Seandainya,waktu itu dia berada di sisi hyung-nya,mungkin dadanya tak akan sesesak ini. Seungri berdiri. Berjalan ke arah meja pantry untuk membuat air panas yang digunakan untuk menyeduh teh. Namja panda ini hanya menghela nafasnya entah untuk apa lalu menatap hyung-nya itu yang masih terlelap.

Setelah menyeduh teh,ia lalu menuju balkon hotel menatap pemandangan yang terlihat sambil sesekali menyeruput teh hangatnya. Tiba tiba ia merasa sebuah lingkaran tangan memeluk pinggangnya. "Morning seungri-ya….",sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. Seungri sedikit kaget lalu menengok menengok dan memutar tubuhnya tentu saja membuat orang dibelakangnya harus melepas tangannya dan orang yang memeluk Seungri itu hampir jatuh.

"Ya…Ya…Hyung…mana tongkat bantuanmu?",Tanya Seungri ketika memeluk tubuh hyungnya yang hampir jatuh terduduk. Lalu, ia membantu hyungnya itu untuk duduk di kursi teras di dekatnya. GD hanya menunjuk kearah dekat pintu kaca yang mengarah ke dalam kamar. "Hyung bukannya dokter bilang dalam waktu yang lumayan lama hyung harus terus memakai tongkat itu kalau tak ingin makin parah ?",Tanya Seungri dengan nada khawatir.

Suasana diantara mereka hanya ketenangan pagi hari,Seungri lalu mengambil tongkat itu untuk dibawa ke sisi hyung-nya."Yaaa…..kau sih….tak bisa kuberikan kejutan….",kata Jiyong memasang tampang pura pura kesal,"Eh? Maksud hyung?",Tanya Seungri polos."Kalau aku memakai tongkatku kau akan tahu kalau aku di belakangmu….",jelasnya lagi. Seungri mengerti dan hanya bisa tersenyum yang agak sedikit terpaksa.

Jiyong tahu kalau namja di hadapan tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan. "Kau masih menyesali soal aku yang terkilir ini….",ketika Jiyong tepat sasaran dan dengan ekspresi '_Sand Paper Jiyong'_ yang ia kenali."Ani…itu…","Bohong…",sela Jiyong,"kan sudah kubilang….itu bukan kesalahanmu kan? Memang waktu itu saja aku yang ceroboh….",Seungri hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain.

"Atau kau cemburu dengan Daesung?",Jiyong menggoda maknae-nya ini. "YA! Hyung….",kata Seungri,"Hanya karena Daesung hyung yang pertama kali menjadi _guest _ketika kau terkilir bukan berarti secepat itu aku cemburu kalaupun iya memang membuatku cemburu…",jelas Seungri."Arra….Aku percaya padamu…kalau kau memang tak cemburu…"

Seungri kembali menatap kearah pemandangan yang tadi ia lihat. Sesekali, ia melihat hyung-nya berani jujur ia tadi melihat sekilas kalau hyungnya kesakitan menahan sakit di kakinya. Lagi lagi perasaan Seungri seperti di sayat sesuatu. "Hyung…Gwenchana…",kata Seungri sembari menatap hyungnya itu. "Nde…Gwenchana…hanya sedikit nyeri lagi….sudah biasa kok seperti ini…".

"Ah,hyung boleh aku jujur padamu?","Kau mau Jujur apa Seungri-ya?". Seungri mulai mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya bahkan sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf yang yah…bahkan jiyong sendiri bingung untuk apa. "Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu walaupun yah jujur aku bingung kau melakukan kesalahan apa….",kata Jiyong sedikit menggantung kalimatnya. "Tapi ada syaratnya….",Seungri tersenyum.

Seungri menyambar dagu Jiyong lalu menyatukan bibir mereka sebentar. Sembari tersenyum Seungri berkata,"Morning Too Hyung-ie…."

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

**.**

**A/N** :

Halo! Author is Back! FF Ini terinspirasi dan muncul dari beberapa momen G-Ri di GDWT yang entah Author lupa dimana /plak

Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya jadi aneh,ngebut bikinnya sih… /plak

Anyway,pas Author tahu ada GDWT di Indonesia Author cuman bisa mewek. Untung Guest-nya T.O.P yah, coba Seungri….Author pasti makin mewek…huweeee….

Anyway,kalau menemukan FF ini di Blog Author….

Memang kadang saya akan mengepost beberapa FF lama saya di Blog ke FFn… jadi harap maklum…*bow*

Last, Mind For Review….


End file.
